valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Visitors from on High
.png |story = yes ||Ranking Reward |Roskva & Thialfi|Legendary Archwitch Ranking Reward |Cielo Llena|Ranking Reward |Luna Llena|Fantasy Archwitch |Bran|Archwitch |Sky Choker|Amalgamation Material |Rex Luna Llena|Amalgamation |Chen Gong|Elemental Hall |Skymaid|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Thrud|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Aero|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "The Citadel in the Sky" will appear! ■About "The Citadel in the Sky" map The Citadel in the Sky will feature the Exclusive Archwitch BRAN, the Fantasy Archwitches LLENA and LLENA, and the Legendary Archwitch & THIALFI! For the "Visitors from on High" event, greater amounts of Archwitch Core items than usual can be obtained from some areas of the event map as completion rewards. In addition, the amount of Archwitch Core items guaranteed from defeating Archwitches will be increased. Plus, Archwitch Core items can also be obtained as regular probability-based rewards for defeating Archwitches on the event map. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch LLENA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch BRAN, the Fantasy Archwitch LLENA, and the Legendary Archwitch & THIALFI will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch LLENA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※LLENA will not drop as a reward, but a greater amount of Archwitch Core items can be obtained by defeating this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, LLENA will not appear if LLENA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR LLENA is amalgamated with the CHOKER material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR LUNA LLENA card. ※Amalgamation will add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on March 9th to 11:59 on March 14th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: CIELO LLENA (UR), LUNA LLENA (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: BRAN (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * ROSKVA & THIALFI (LR) & THIALFI is a special card that possesses two skills. In addition, LR cards can now be equipped with a custom skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * LU BU THE SWIFT (UR) * LU BU (SR) * LICH (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on March 2nd to 11:59 on March 14th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend